Tangled
by daniellanicole
Summary: Growing up with a gorgeous man like Edward was difficult enough without all if the girls throwing themselves at him." Can one of Alice's crazy parties change things between Bella and her gorgeous and definitely not single best friend Edward? Rated M


Tangled

I loved him. That much was true when I looked over to where he was sitting. The sunlight reflected off of the water and brightened his features. His copper like hair shined and his eyes sparkled. God those eyes. I had never seen a green so deep or so beautiful. We sat in the sand of First Beach as the bonfire continued in the back.

Edward and I had been best friends since we were babies. As well as his sister Alice, our mothers grew up together and threw us together when we were young. Growing up with a gorgeous man like Edward was difficult enough without all if the girls throwing themselves at him. I had to watch. No one knew about my feelings toward him except Alice and our friends Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. They were sworn to secrecy.

I hated this, all of it. For the past month Edward had been dating Tanya Denali. She was beautiful, smart, and most of all, not like me. Her strawberry blond curls framed her tanned skin and her baby blue eyes were always filled with kindness. She wasn't a mean person, which made it worse to see him with her. If she were, then I could go to him and tell him. Tell him to leave and save himself from heartache. Tell him that she wasn't what he deserved when in reality, she was everything that Edward should have.

We just sat there and watched the sun set. The red and orange colors splashed across the sky. Tanya and our friends sat by the fire, too cold to move away. We didn't speak. We didn't even move. After another ten minutes of silence, my mind couldn't take it.

"So...Tanya says your going with her to Alaska."

"Umm...Yeah. She wants me to see her cottage up there. I guess its up in the woods or something."

"I bet it will be beautiful."

"Hmm."

"I think I'm going to head home. We have school and I still need to cram for that test in Calculus."

"Oh...Do you want me to drive you?"

"No. You should go sit with Tanya. I bet she's wondering were you ran off to."

I got up to leave and Edward followed. I passed our friends and with one last goodbye, I was in my car and getting onto the freeway. When I reached my house I went strait to my room and was unconscious in seconds.

"So Bella you left the bonfire pretty early. Why was that?"

Stupid pixie. She knew why. Always in my business. I wasn't going to tell her my Edward secret but then she started crying and telling me I didn't love her. I mean come on, she could make a monk start crying at the snap of her fingers.

"Homework Alice. Now drop it." I started to walk to class.

"You know, if you told him the truth he'd dump Tanya at the drop of a hat."

"Alice I'm not a home wrecker. I will not split them up. Besides he could

never see me that way. We're Bella and Edward, best friends. Not Bella

and Edward number one couple at Forks High School."

"You could be."

"Like I said Alice,drop it." With that, I was off to gym.

I had made it through gym with only three trips and two volleyballs to the head. I must say, I was pretty impressed with myself. I walked toward the parking lot and my awaiting friends. Alice was perched on top of her canary yellow Porsche with jasper at her side. His arm was slung loosely around her shoulders. Emmett and Rosalie were arguing quite loudly about a which car was faster, her Mercedes or his jeep. The argument ended with a slap to the head for Emmett and an apology to Rosalie. As I reached them, Edward appeared next to me with a smile sitting crooked on his face. I knew that smile. He had something planned, and I was involved.

"Oh no."

"Bella." His voice was stern.

"No,no,no. Not me. Whatever it is that you have planned consider me out."

"Isabella Swan it's just a party." I hated it when he said my full name. The way it just rolled off his tongue made me shiver.

"Please guys." My mouth slipped into a frown. Edward grabbed my face and shifted it into a smile. I slapped his hand away.

"This party is happening. You are going. You will look sexy. You will not complain. Do you understand me?" Alice's tone was final.

"I hate you." I glared at them all. Edward smirked and walked away. The conversation was over.

Alice and Rosalie had me come over to Alice's house early. They had "supposedly" found a dress that was exactly my size located in the back of Alice's closet. How convenient.

"So Bella?" Rosalie started, "Are you going to tell Edward yet?"

"So Rosalie? Are you going to keep your mouth shut?"

"Can I add something in?" Alice offered.

"No."

"Okay, so you know how I live with two teenage boys right?" Mine and Rosalie's confused faces urged her to go on. "Well you know how teenage boys have urges?" Again cue the confused face of Rosalie and slightly irritated expression on mine. "Anyhow, I was walking down the hall to ask Edward a question when I heard him letting some frustration go."

"Alice! What the hell does this have to do with anything?"

"Bella,it wasn't Tanya's name that he called when he come to the grand finale." My face paled. _Oh no he wants someone else. _

"Who did he call Alice?" My voice was a whisper.

"You Bella."

Then I blacked out

After my little blackout stunt, Alice ushered me into the bathroom to get dressed. As I walked out I was surprised. The dress Alice picked for me was beautiful. It was a simple midnight blue dress that stopped a couple inches above my knee. I had on my flats and Alice had just finished my hair.

"Oh Bella you look perfect. Totally presentable."

"Thank Rosalie. What a compliment."

"Lets go. They're waiting." Alice pushed us out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

People had already arrived and the music was blasting threw the speakers, shaking the foundation of the house. Rosalie and Emmet had situated themselves on the dance floor while Alice sat perched on Jasper's lap while he made himself comfortable on the couch. Edward was nowhere in site. Just then, an arm wrapped around my body. I tensed and turned. Mike Newton was smiling at me in a way that made my skin crawl.

"Hey Mike."

"Wow Bella you look way sexy."

"Um, thanks. I think."

"We should dance. Come on it'll be fun."

"Not right now Mike maybe later."

"Aww come on Bella. Just one dance won't kill you. I promise it will be worth it."

"Not right now. Later."

"But Bel.."

"She said later Mike now walk away."

I turned to see two forest green eyes glaring at Mike. Before Edward could say another word, Mike suddenly became very interested in the food. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the back. The night was crisp and felt heavenly against my over heated skin. I walked away from Edward and sat on a reclining chair by the pool.

"Thank you. He's been following me since I got down the stairs."

"No problem Bella. You look breath taking by the way."

"Thank you Edward." I blushed. Of course. "Where's Tanya. She's always attached to your hip."

"Tanya's actually at her cottage. I let her go without me. I haven't had enough quality time with you and the family in a while."

I didn't know what to say to that. After what Alice had told me today, I had been trying to read into everything that came rolling off his tongue. What did he mean by what he said? Does he miss our private time together or did he just want to be with his family?Neither of us had anything to say to break the uncomfortable silence. After about ten more minute of nothing I got up to walk away when the ground came in to play. I waited for the face plant but felt two strong warm hands envelope me in heat. I turned to find Edwards angelic face a mere two inches from mine. I don't know what came over me but I closed that distance and sealed our lips together.

The kiss started off slow but quickly escalated. My breath was coming in short pants and I couldn't control the way my hands moved. Before I could stop myself, I had my fingers tangled in his soft bronze hair. I felt his hand tighten against my waist as he pulled me closer to him. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I knew I had to stop. This wasn't right. He had a beautiful girlfriend and I was in no way shape or form good enough for him. It took every ounce of will power in me to pull away and step back from a very disheveled Edward.

"Why did you stop?"

"Edward we can't. What about Tanya?"

"What about her?"

"She's your girlfriend!"

"No she broke it off before she left."

"What? Why?"

"She said that she had someone waiting for her. I guess I was just a fling before she went back."

`"Edward I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter Bella. What does matter is that you just kissed me and it was incredible. Why?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying Bella. Tell me the truth."

"I am not ly..."

"No! Bella I know you, now tell me."

"Oh you really know me Edward? Ever since Tanya moved here, you've pushed me aside. I figured it just came with having a girlfriend but then you forgot my birthday and forgot about movie night with our friends. You even stopped coming around to my house. Charlie thought you moved. So no Edward, you really don't know me."

"Ha...Bella I know everything about you. I know that you crinkle your nose when your concentrating and you reread Jane Austen novels over and over and over. You sometimes snort when you laugh to hard and you're most ticklish right behind your shoulder. I am so attuned to Bella. I can't help but gravitate towards you. I hang on to your every word because I love to hear your voice."

"What are you trying to say?"

"God Bella for a fairly intuitive person you could be so obtuse. I. Love. You."

I stood there. What could you say to that? Well of course you would say it back if it were Edward standing in front of you but still. Edward loved me. _Edward loved me._ My eyes glistened with unshed tears. They weren't sad tears though.

"Bella? _Please_ say something. Anything. If you don't feel the same then we can forg..."

"Edward! Of course I love you,you silly beautiful boy. How could I not?"

His lips were on mine then and he was pulling me through the house and up the stairs. He ran us down the hall and then we were suddenly in his room. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel how ready Edward already was. We arrived at the bed and he laid me down across the middle.

"Bella I don't want to do this unless you're absolutely ready."

"Edward you don't know how many time I have dreamed about doing this with you. I want you to be my first and last. I love you."

"Oh Bella. I love you to. So much."

Then we didn't need to talk anymore. Edward trailed butterfly kisses across my face then trailed them along my jaw. He moved his kisses behind my ear where he sucked the skin into him mouth. I couldn't help but let out a small moan. He growled in response and moved to take off the dress. Luckily Alice left me some matching lingerie. Edward groaned at the site of the midnight blue lace and looked up to me. I nodded and he quickly unsnapped the clasp.

His hands glided down my body, sliding the dress as the went along. I loved this feeling. Having Edward this close to me just felt right. Like I was made just to be held by him.

He pulled the dress and my panties down in one pull. He then got up, discarded his clothes and started up the bed again. Edward in all of his glory was a masterpiece. He looked as if he should be carved out of the most precious stone and put in a museum for the world to see his beauty. He planted kisses up my body paying close attention to my ankle and then my knee. When he got to my heat he placed a feather light kiss where I needed it the most and went onward up my body. I was hot. No, I was burning. He kissed my stomach and each of my peaks before retuning to my lips.

I couldn't wait anymore. I needed him. My eyes pleaded to him and he complied. He positioned himself at my throbbing entrance before slowly letting his engorged tip enter. He moved slowly as not to hurt me and I could feel myself stretching. It hurt. Like hell. I wanted to punch someone, most likely Emmett, if I could. Edward froze above me and I knew he was all the way in. He was letting me adjust. After a moment, I practiced moving my hips and he hissed above me. The pain was slowly ebbing away and a coil was tightening in the pit of my stomach. I looked to Edward to confirm that he could move. He slowly start to slide out but quickly entered me again. My body was getting overheated and I needed release.

"Faster. Edward. Please."

"God Bella you feel incredible."

His movements sped up and my hips started to move in accordance to him. Every thrust of Edward was met by one of my own and I couldn't help but pull his head down to mine. I had to kiss him. I had to feel every inch of his body on mine.

The coil was getting tighter and tighter and I couldn't hold on much longer. My nails dug into Edward's shoulders and his pace got even faster as his hips jerked harder against me. He was close. We were both moaning and panting uncontrollably when the coil snapped.

I felt as if I had been plunged into a sea of unadulterated bliss. I could slightly feel and hear Edward when he froze above me. I opened my eyes and saw his face turned into one of pleasure. _I did that to him._ He collapsed next to me and was slowly drifting of to sleep.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. That was...indescribable. Promise me you'll be here when I wake up?"

"Where else would I go?"

I drifted off to sleep with the feeling of Edwards hot breath on my neck and his perfect strong arms wrapped around me pulling me closer. I know now never to tell Alice to shut up.


End file.
